Special interests of individuals may be current events, health concerns, safety concerns, religious concerns, or any other variety of concerns. Information about special interests and concerns may be found in the public libraries, reference volumes, or from charitable organizations who maintain public information for distribution to individuals. Charitable organizations are defined as non-profit or not for profit type organizations.
One medium for providing information to individuals is through the World Wide Web or Internet. The Internet is a tool that enables charitable organizations to maintain or provide websites on the Internet and present programs, projects, and causes that exemplify their particular endeavors. Interested individuals may, if desired, view the charitable organization's endeavors via the Internet.
Soliciting monetary donations from individuals by charitable organizations in support of the charitable endeavors is a costly and time-consuming effort. Attempts in the past to solicit monetary donations from individuals focused on telephone solicitation, direct mail, radio, and television. These attempts have produced limited results due to the high cost of producing events that appeal to prospective individual donors. A donor is defined as an individual person or organization wishing to make a monetary contribution to a charitable organization.
It would desirable to have information about a particular charitable organization's projects that focused on the donor's concerns. Incorporated into the charitable organization's projects would be an appeal for a donation to support that particular project. It would be further desirable to receive the information and appeal via the Internet.